


The Beginning

by MrsSilvaa



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSilvaa/pseuds/MrsSilvaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Cat's relationship grows deeper even before Supergirl is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat. It happens before Kara comes out as supergirl, so no one besides the Danvers, Clark and James, knows the truth about her. Also, no Adam. And Kara knows about Alex and the DEO. English is not my first language, so there'll be mistakes. Thank you and I'd appreciate kudos and comments. :)

“Kiera!” Kara heard her yell her name and ran off to the glass office.  
“Yes, Miss Grant?” She joined her hands nervously.  
Cat was standing with one hand on her desk and the other one on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were closed. She sighed. “Bring me a salad for lunch, make sure there’s a burger on top.”  
Kara waited for her to look at her. She wanted desperately to know what had made her so irritated, but they have been rather distant lately.  
Cat glared her. “Why the hell are you still here?”  
“Mi-miss Grant, I just..”  
“Now, Kiera. Or is it too hard of a task for you? I’m sorry, should I hire another assistant?” She gripped the edge of her desk.  
“No, no, I’m on it.” She said as she ran out.  
That was weird. Cat has been putting some distance between them lately, but the angry yelling and firing threats had stopped, so Kara was really confused right now. Their relationship kept shifting. They grew closer with time, but Kara felt that whenever she got too close, Cat pushed her away again, and that killed her.  
As she was leaving, Winn gave her a sympathizer smile.  
She came back as fast as she could.  
“I wouldn’t go back there, if I were you.”  
“That bad?”  
Winn snorted. “Way too bad.”  
Kara glanced inside the office where Cat was typing nervously wearing two pair of glasses. “Well, she still has to eat.”  
“Don’t get too close.”  
Kara laughed nervously. “She can’t... pff she can’t really kill me. She’s so tiny.”  
“She’s looking at you.”  
“Oh, God. I should go.”  
As she entered the office, Cat spit. “Throw it out.”  
“What? Why? It’s.. I mean..”  
“Fine, then eat it yourself.”  
“Do you want me to get you something else, Miss Grant?”  
“No, Kiera.” She said slowly. “Had I wanted that, I would have asked. I want you to disappear from this office, go do your job or whatever you want to do and take this food with you. Do you need an assistant of your own?”  
Kara sighed and walked closer to her.  
“What’s going on?”  
Cat glared her.  
“Why don’t you tell me? So I can help you better?” She reached out to touch her arm, but decided not to and retreated her hand in time.  
Cat kept glaring at her in that way that left Kara mushy. She used to ran away from that look, but not now.  
“Alright, don’t say anything. But you still have to eat. Whatever it is, it can wait a few minutes, you don’t run an empire by starving.”  
Even though Cat liked how brazen her assistant had gotten with time, showing that she was a little bit more comfortable around her, she really wasn’t in the mood today.  
“Do I pay you for your opinions? I’m sorry, I thought I paid you to do your job which is answer to every single word I tell you.” She got up. “And I believe I told you to leave.”  
Kara looked down, intimidated. “I’m just... looking out for you. I’m sorry.” She sounded so defeated that it hit Cat hard.  
Cat looked up and swallowed. “Give me the food.”  
Kara gave her a little smile. “Good.”  
She went to the balcony and Kara followed her. They sat in silent until she finished eating.  
“Are you ready to talk now?”  
“You’ve grown rather insistant.”  
“I just want to help you. And if I can’t really, I can just listen. You know you can tell me aything. We’re... friends. Right?”  
That was true. They had become good friends when Cat was not busy pushing her away.  
Cat sighed. “It’s the tribune. Numbers are low. Money isn’t coming. It’s just not worth it to keep it anymore.”  
“But.. the tribune? CatCo started with the tribune, we can’t just let go of it.” She said fiercely and Cat stared at her.  
“Don’t you think I know that? I’ve been working on it. I’ve considered every option. Unless we have a miracle, that’s what will happen.”  
“And the people?”  
“Fired.”  
Kara swallowed and Cat looked down. The Queen of All Media didn’t use to show her emotions in public, but Kara had learned to read her.  
“I’m sorry.” She touched her forearm, and as a reflex, Cat pushed it away.  
“We should get back to work.”  
“Cat..” Kara looked at her longinly. She knew how much Cat cared for the tribune and for her employees. She desperately wanted to give her some comfort.  
It wasn’t very often that Kara used her first name, and if the older woman heard it, she didn’t show. “I also need you to book Carter a flight to his dad’s this weekend.”  
Kara nodded and left the room.  
-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC- SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC  
Late at night, Kara opened her door to Alex.  
“We have Rizzoli and Isles, potstickers and ice cream. Ready for a wild night?”  
Kara gave her half a smile and let her in.  
“Oh, wow, you’ve never been so excited to see me before.” She said ironically.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just.. problems at work. The tribune is ruining and, though she doesn’t show it, so is Cat.”  
“Hmm, so it’s Cat now, not ‘oh, I’m sorry Miss Grant, whatever you want right away’”.  
“I do not speak like that.”  
“You have it bad, Kara.”  
“I.. what can I do, Alex? She’s.. amazing, and so beautifull, and..”  
“Why is it just you that sees that?”  
“Because I’m the only one she shows. And I like that. I like knowing the real her, the caring, amazing woman. I wanted to be able to be there for her, you know?”  
“Do I need to tell you again how bad of an idea this is?”  
“No, Alex, I got it pretty clear.”  
“It doesn’t seem like that. Kara, she’s..”  
“My boss, older than me, has a teen kid, and is the Queen of All Media.”  
“Exactly.”  
“And I.. I’m crazy about her.” Alex facepalmed. “I didn’t choose this.”  
“If she ever finds out about you..”  
“I know. I won’t let her.”  
“You won’t? You want to date her, for God’s sake! She could ruin you.”  
“You really don’t have to be so worried, she’d never want me that way. She doesn’t even want my friendship lately. She’s smart, I think she knows I have a crush on her, because whenever we’re too close, she just sents me miles away again. It’s so frustrating.” Kara started eating her potstickers.  
“It’s better that way.”  
“Yeah.” She answered, not really believing it.  
SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC- SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC  
Next morning, everyone was nervous at CatCo. Most of them didn’t know what the problem was, but the news that Cat has been edgy had spread, and they all knew her boss well enough to be scared.  
“I just hope it’s not a killer day again.” Winn complained. “I really need this job.”  
“Alright, she’s here.”  
“How do you..” Kara had alredy run towards the elevator just before its doors openned to show Cat. “Do that??”  
“Good morning, Miss Grant.” Kara smiled and handed her her latte.  
‘Sunny Danvers.’ Sometimes she just couldn’t help but smile back at the woman. As she took her latte, her fingers grazed briefly. It was the slightest of touch she allowed them.  
“Thank you, Kara.” She went to her office, and Kara followed her, looking at her feet and blushing a little.  
“So.. did you come up with something?”  
“We need a miracle.” She sipped her latte. “Sometimes we have hard choices to take.”  
“Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?”  
Cat looked at her, she allowed herself to stare at those blue and so soft eyes for a few seconds.  
“I’m fine. And, no, thank you, you do enough.”  
There it was, the breach again. No yelling, no harsh words, just the two of them talking.  
Kara nodded smiling and excused herself.

It wasn’t being an easier day. Cat didn’t want to let the tribune go, but a miracle wasn’t happening either. To make it all worse, through her glass doors she could see James leaning on Kara’s desk and saying something that made her laugh. She tried not to let it distract her, but she couldn’t take her eyes away. She seemed so at ease with him, and he was clearly flirting with her. She watched Kara blush at something he said as he touched her arm, and Cat gripped her chair.  
“Keira!”  
She watched as Kara stood up immediately and went to her. She also didn’t fail to notice the grimace on Jame’s face as he went back to his office.  
“I need an Advil.”  
“Right away, Miss Grant.”

That day, Cat worked late. It was past seven p.m when Kara entered her office again.  
Cat didn’t have to look up to know those steps. “Why are you still here?”  
“Because you are.”  
“You do know taking care of me is not really your job, right?”  
“ I do.” She sat on the couch beside her.  
“Can I help you in any way?”  
“No, this is on me.”  
“Want some company then?”  
Cat didn’t answer, and she stayed. They sat together in silent. Cat worked and Kara watched it and played on her phone.  
“Nothing to do on a Thursday night? I’m sure you’ve got something better than watching your boss. I know for a fact that James would love to entertain you.”  
“Wha... Why?” Kara laughed nervously and touched her glasses. “James and I are just friends, Miss Grant, why.. why would you...say that?”  
“Sincerely, Keira, it’s obvious he wants more than friendship and since you don’t do anything about his flirting, I can only assume you want it too.”  
“Flirting?” She snorted. “Pff, he doesn’t flirt with me. We’re just friends, he’s.. he’s nice.” She reached her glasses again.  
“Keep telling yourself that.”  
“If that’s true, I’m not interested.”  
“Why not? Not your type? He’s.. well.. certainly well built.”  
“I..” Kara looked down and joined her hands nervously. “I like someone else.”  
“Hmm.” Cat removed her glasses and put its arm on her lips. “And why aren’t you out there chasing him? I’ve told you, if you really want something, you have to take it yourself.”  
“Because she doesn’t want anything with me.” They locked eyes. “I don’t have anywhere else to be. But you do.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Isn’t Carter leaving for the weekend? Shouldn’t you be enjoying while he’s still here? I know how much you hate when he goes away.”  
“Yes, I should.” She gathered her papers. “Maybe this can wait until tomorrow.”  
Kara smiled. There it was the Sunny Danvers again. It warmed Cat’s entire body, but she forced herself to walk away from it. Her young assistand followed her to help her with her coat. As she slipped her arms into it, Kara smoothed the tissue with her hands. They were so close, Cat could feel her breating on her neck, and all she wanted was to lean onto her. Kara was inebriated in her perfurm. She leaned a little closer, staring at her neck, but Cat got away from her reach and took her purse.  
“Bye, Kiera.”  
Kara looked away and as Cat was already passing through her doors, she looked back.  
“Kara.. thank you.”  
Kara smiled. “Always. Send a kiss to Carter.”  
“Will do. Good night.”  
“Good night, Miss Grant.” Kara went to the balcony and waited for Cat to emerge from the building and get into her car.  
Cat closed her door wondering who “she” could be. So her assistant was into women, that was a very interesting information. Deep inside she knew it could be her, despite all the reasons why it shouldn’t be her, she knew how committed Kara was to her. Cat was a smart woman and she knew very well what transpired between them on those late nights at the office. She sighed. That could be very complicated. Besides, Kara definitely deserved more. But it was good to know that she wasn’t falling for James’ game.  
SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC- SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC  
The other day, they worked restlessly. Cat saw James stop at Kara’s desk again, before bringing her the newest layouts. She also saw how Kara shifted nervously around him and excused herself.So, maybe she really hadn’t noticed the flirting before, after all.  
Kara looked at Cat before leaving and noticed that she was already looking at her. James frowned and went inside to hand Cat the layouts and she gave him a smug smile. Kara didn’t really have anywhere to go, so she decided to go grab Cat something to eat.  
“I brought you these. No excuses, you need to eat something.”  
“Thank you.” She smiled. “Come to the balcony, please.”  
Cat watched the city around her.  
“It’s time I come clear about the tribune. We can’t wait anymore.”  
Kara touched her hand. “I’m sorry.” And this time, Cat didn’t yank it away.  
“I know.” She covered her hands with the other one and faced her sighing. “Thank you again.” She smiled.  
It wasn’t very often that Cat offered that smile. That Cat’s smile, not the Queen of All Media’s smile. And Kara loved it, it always gave her butterflies. She stepped closer to her, she wanted to reach and run her fingers through the blond hair. But as she lifted her hand, Cat took a step back.  
“Don’t.”  
“Why not?”  
Cat laughed. “There are so many reasons why.”  
“I only care about one. Only if you tell me...”  
“Mom!” Carter entered the balcony.  
“Honey, hey.” She hugged him, silently thanking for the interruption. “Are you ready?”  
“Yes. Hey, Kara.” He smiled and hugged her right after his mom released him.  
“Hey, buddy. I’m so glad to see you, it’s been some time. Are you excited for the weekend?”  
“Yeah.” He answered, but his face showed otherwise.  
Cat watched them interacting. Carter wasn’t a very easy kid, and he certainly wasn’t this comfortable around people beside her. Somehow, though, Kara had crawled her way into the boy’s heart.  
“I’m sure it’s gonna be nice.” She smiled and touched his hair.  
“Maybe when I come back, you could come home someday, so we can play Settlers of Catan. Is that okay, mom?” He looked at her, full of hope.  
“I’m sure Kara has..”  
“I’d love to, actually.” She looked at Cat, noticing she had interrupted her. “If.. if you don’t mind, of course. I mean, I wouldn’t want to impose anything, I just..”  
“Stop rambling, Keira.”  
“It’s Kara, mom.” He rolled her eyes and Kara smiled.  
She turned to Carter. “We’ll see about that dinner, I woudn’t mind it. We should go now, though. You have a plane to catch.” She went back into the office and took her purse, only to look back and see Carter hugging Kara again.  
“Bye, Kara.”  
“Bye, buddy. I hope you have lots of fun.” She smiled and kissed his temple. He blushed and ran towards his mom.  
“I’ll be right back.”  
Kara nodded. “Can we please finish this talk?”  
Cat only looked at her and left.  
SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC- SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC  
Cat said goodbye and it took her some time to be able to let him go. She really didn’t like being away from him, even if only for a weekend. She also didn’t like the idea of him travelling on his own, but she knew he was grown and smart enough.  
“Mom, it’s okay.” He said a little embarassed and she let him go.  
“I’m sorry, I miss you already.”  
“I’ll be back before you notice.” He smiled. “I love you mom.”  
“I love you too.”  
She kissed his head and he turned away to leave.  
“Carter.” He looked back. “I love you.” She said again. ‘And please be safe’ She felt her chest clutching.

 

It didn’t take long for her to be back at CatCo. She went straight to her office, didn’t even glance at Kara, who shouldn’t be there anymore, it was past six p.m and the floor was now empty. But of course Kara had waited, and of course she went after her.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes, just separation anxiety.” She smiled sadly. “I don’t know this time it felt diferente.”  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine.”  
“I know.”  
“Can we..?”  
Cat sighed. “Kara...”  
“I already know the reasons, and they aren’t good enough. They can’t keep me away. You can’t keep me away.”  
“I’m your boss. People would ruin your career.”  
“I don’t care what people say.”  
“I’m older than you.”  
‘Not really.’ She thought. “So? I don’t mind it. Do you?”  
“I have a teen son.”  
“I know, and he’s.. amazing. Carter is a wonderful kid, you did so great raising him. And I’m sure you noticed we’re good friends.”  
“You know he doesn’t open up that easily to people.”  
“I know, and I don’t take it lightly that he did to me. I feel honoured to be his friend. I feel honoured to take part of your life beside work.”  
“Kara...”  
“The only reason I care is if you say you don’t want.. the same.” She wanted to say ‘me’ but courage failed her. “I know, I’m not.. very suited to you. You’re the Queen of All Media, the most powerful woman..”  
“Person.”  
“The mos powerful person in National City. And I’m just your assistant. People would talk a lot about you too, and I understand if that holds you back. I know, you have your reputation and I’m not..” She looked down at her hands.  
“Kara.” She walked closer. “It’s not about that. You’re amazing. How can you not see that?” Then she thought for a second. “Well, I don’t acknowledge it enough, but I hope you know that you are. You’re my personal super hero, I seriously can’t work without you anymore. And anyone who had your attention would be so lucky.”  
“So why not you?” She tried not to sound too desperate.  
“I’m not good enough for you.” She walked past her, but Kara reacher her arm.  
“You’re more than enough. You’re.. everything.”  
And maybe it was the moment, maybe it was the words she said, her emotion as she said them, or maybe it was that she was tired of pretending she didn’t care, but Cat didn’t want to fight that feeling anymore, not right now.  
“You don’t know what you’re saying.” She closed the distance and fixed the cardigan collar that didn’t need to be fixed.  
“How can you not see it?” She whispered, looking at her lips and then her eyes.  
Cat caressed her face and Kara leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. She planted a soft kiss on Cat’s palm. “Oh, Kara..”  
“Stop pushing me away. It hurts so much.”  
Cat’s heart swelled. “I know, sweetheart.”  
Then she looked at Kara’s lips too and suddenly the assistant took courage to do what she wanted for so long. She touched Cat’s chin, lifting her face up and closed the distance, softly brushing her lips on the older woman’s. It was so delicate, it was barely there, and still she felt as if there were lightnings all over her body. For a moment she thought that maybe Cat didn’t want it, and so she didn’t let the kiss go any further. But Cat sneaked her hand to her nape and pulled closer to a proper kiss. It was strong, passionate, and they couldn’t help but moan at finally feeling each other. Kara held her waist and Cat nibbed on her lower lip. Kara parted them and Cat’s tongue found her way in. If Kara thought there were lightnings before, she couldn’t quite describe what she felt now. She just held tighter and kissed her back, trying to pour everything she felt in one kiss.  
Suddenly, she worried that she might be holding her too tight and soften her grip. Cat took that as a tip to pause, breaking the kiss.  
“Are you okay?”  
“No.” Kara answered smiling and opening her eyes. “This was.. oh, Rao.”  
Cat stranged the word, but smiled and caressed her strong arms. “Indeed.”  
They kissed again, melting into each other until Kara pushed her to the desk and kissed her fiercely.  
Cat put her hands on her shoulders, lightly pushing her away.  
“You know, maybe I should take you on a date first. We could go home and I’ll cook dinner for you.”  
“I.. don’t want.. to..”  
“It’s no problem, really. What do you say?”  
“I’d love to.” She smiled.  
SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC- SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC  
Dinner at Cat’s penthouse was amazing. Cat was cooking for her, and Kara was trying to help. She wouldn’t make enough food to satisfy Kara, but well, she didn’t know about that. They drank wine and talked while everything got ready. It was nice seeing her so relaxed and getting to know each other better. Kara avoided talking much about her family, she didn’t want to lie to her. All she said was that she had lost her parents and had been adopted by the Danvers when she was 13. Cat didn’t push to know more yet.  
“Would you set the table, please?”  
“Of course.”  
“I hope you like it.”  
“The smell is.. incredible. I can’t wait to taste it.”  
They laughed and sat.  
Kara grabbed her first bite and moaned. “Hmm.. Cat, this is.. wonderful! I didn’t know you were so good at this!”  
“I do like to cook for Carter and I.”  
“It’s amazing, really.”  
“Thank you.” Cat touched her hand smiling. ‘So easy to please.’  
They finished eating and Kara insisted on cleaning up.  
After everything was done, they sat on the couch. Cat took a sip of her wine and put it on the coffee table. When she turned back to say something, Kara put her hands on her face and kissed her passionately. Cat responded right away.  
“What was that for?” She smiled.  
“Everything.” They kissed again and again.  
Things were heating up. Their hands started wandering, Cat sat on Kara’s lap and nibbed her jaw. Kara closed her eyes and breathed heavily as she felt Cat’s hands getting her way under her shirt. Kara tilted Cat’s head and licked her ear pulling her body even closer to hers.  
“God, Kara.”  
She know the best was to take things slowly, but she really wanted Kara off of her clothes right now. They went back to kissing fiercely until Kara’s phone started ringing non stop.  
“You should probably get that.”  
Kara sighed and answered it.  
“Kara, oh my God! Where have you been? You forgot game’s night!? That never happened and I’ve been calling you for the last..”  
“Hi, Alex. I’m fine.”  
“You’d better, where are you?”  
“Alex, I’m fine. I didn’t answer because I was.. busy. I’m sorry about.. forgetting.”  
“Kara, where are you?”  
“Having dinner.”  
“I asked where.”  
“Cat’s.”  
“WHAT?” And even Cat heard that one. “Kara, what the hell?”  
“Alex, look, we’ll talk later, okay? I’ll call you back, I love you.”  
“Kara, don’t you dare hang up.”  
“Bye, love you.” She hung up.  
“Your sister?”  
“Yes.”  
“It seems she wasn’t very happy that you were here.”  
“It’s not that, Alex is just overprotective.”  
“And it’s rather late.”  
“Yes, I should get going.”  
Cat pulled her neck and kissed her again. “Don’t disappear.”  
“Never.”  
“Let me call you my driver.”  
“No, Cat, it’s late, I can get an Uber.”  
“Nonsense. It’s late. And I trust Donald to take you home safely.”  
“Alright.” She kissed her hand.  
After some more time of kissing, they were finally ready to say good night.  
“We should do this again.” Kara said at the door.  
“We definitely should.” Cat squeezed her hand.  
SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC- SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC

Kara unlocked her door knowing exactly what waited for her, or better who.  
“Finally!” Alex said stooding up. “Kara, what the hell?”  
“Alex, not now, please.” She closed the door.  
“You were having dinner with Cat Grant? And stayed this late.. it was a date, wasn’t it?”  
“Yes, it was.”  
“Oh, my God, Kara! We talked so much about this.”  
“Alex, please, I don’t wanna argue.”  
“You know you’re getting in a dangerous path here, Kar, she’s just gonna hurt you.”  
“Alex!” She almost yelled. “Why can’t you just be supportive? This isn’t just a stupid crush, okay? It’s serious. And I just had the most amazing evening, I feel like I’m floating and you’re ruining it! Why can’t you just be happy that I’m so happy? Does it even matter?”  
Alex looked at her wide eyed. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Come here, sit with me.”  
Kara sat with her on her couch.  
“So, what happened?” Kara looked her in the eyes. “I won’t judge.” Kara raised her eyebrow. “I’ll try, okay? Now tell me.”  
Kara smiled. “We talked. I told her how much...” She felt herself getting shy. “I feel about her and she told me there were many reasons not to.”  
Alex gave her a pointed look.  
“But I told her I didn’t mind. All I cared about is whether she wants me too or not. And we kissed, and it was.. amazing, Alex. It was everything I always imagined and so much more.”  
Alex couldn’t help but smiling.  
“She is amazing. So caring, it was so delicate, and so passionate at the same time. Her lips are..”  
“Okay, I got the picture. Amazing kisser, and?”  
“Then she took me to her place..” Alex’s eyes went wide. “To dinner! She made us dinner, we talked a lot, kissed some more.”  
“I don’t wanna know what I interrupted.”  
“I’m kinda glad you did. It wasn’t.. anything.. you know.. we were just kissing... making up, actually. Things would definitely go out of control.”  
“Kara!” She tapped her ears and laughed. “Alright, but you didn’t want more?”  
“Of course I did. But I was also nervous. I mean, you know.. I’ve never actually done this and well.. I’m.. who I am. Things could get complicated.”  
“You’ll need to take some extra care.”  
“How do I do that? If I’ll be.. you know.. distracted.”  
“Are we seriously having The Talk?” She said exasperated.  
“Alex, I need your help. I don’t even know if we’re going there, but I wish we do, and you know I have to be ready.”  
“I don’t wanna help my baby sister have sex!”  
“Alex!”  
“Ugh, fine.. let’s.. let’s talk about it and see what we..what you can do, my God.” She took her hand.  
Kara’s phone vibrated. She took it and smiled.  
“Really, Kara?”  
‘Good night, sweetheart.’ “It’s Cat.”  
“You don’t say.” She said ironically as she watched Kara reply.  
SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC- SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC  
What Cat expected to be a very long weekend was going by rather fast. It definitely had something to do with Kara. They were texting all the time when they weren’t together, and when they were Kara was just too distractive.  
It was Sunday afternoon and Cat had Kara pinned on her couch. She was now on top of her, hands carressing her abs as her lips assaulted Kara’s neck. Cat couldn’t wait to get that cardigan off of her. Kara’s hand was also under Cat’s shirt, caressing her back as her body arched to get closer.  
Cat nibbled her earlobe and Kara moaned. Cat dragged her nails on her abs.  
“God, I can’t wait to hear that over and over again.” Her hand moved higher almost touching her bra.  
Kara could feel her whole body on fire. There was nothing she wanted more than this. She sat up and Cat took her position on her lap to pull the cardigan off. She kissed Kara and gripped at her shirt, ready to pull it off, but Kara held her hand and broke the kiss. She knew she couldn’t hold back much longer.  
“Wait..”  
“Sorry, are you not.. do you not want this now?” Cat stuttered. She didn’t use to stutter, but it happened around Kara now that their relationship had changed.  
“I do. Believe me. Rao, I can’t believe I stopped you.”  
“It’s okay, if you’re not comfortable now. Also, Carter is probably landing soon...”  
“Cat, I am. I just.. there’s something you should know first?”  
“Are you telling me or asking me?”  
“Telling you. You need to know something about me.”  
“Alright.” Cat slipped from her lap to the couch. “I’m listening.”  
Kara tried to reach her glasses but they were long gone, so she joined her hands and looked down. ‘Do I start by the fact that I’ve never really done this or that she’s about to get an alien on her bed?’  
“Kara, no need to be nervous, just tell me.” She held her hands.  
“It’s just.. hard. Two things, actually. Hmm, first.. I’ve never done this.” She looked at her, trying to read her.  
“You mean, sex with a woman?”  
“I mean at all.”  
“Oh. Why not?”  
“I just.. never felt comfortable enough to. Not until now.” She intertwined her fingers.  
“It’s okay. We can take it slow.”  
“I don’t want to.” She looked at Cat’s lips. “I don’t think we can.” She smiled looking her up and down. “But it has something to do with the other thing I have to say.”  
“Alright, I’m listening.”  
Kara opened and closed her mouth a feel times. She was scared. She trusted Cat and wanted her to know her entirely, she didn’t want to lie to her. But she could hear Alex’s words ‘She could ruin you’. And even though she didn’t think Cat would, it was still terrifying. Not to mention that Cat could just push her away for good.  
“Kara?”  
“Sorry.. I..”  
Cat’s phone rang. She took it. “James? Whatever it is I’m sure it can wait.” She sent to voicemal.  
“So?”  
“Please don’t be mad at me for not telling you this before, I just never told anyone, and it’s so hard..”  
It rang again.  
“Just take it.”  
She answered the phone. “James, this better be important, I’m busy..”  
“Miss Grant, turn your tv on.” He seemed exasperated.  
“James..”  
“Please, turn on the News.”  
Kara heard him with her super hearing and turned it on.  
‘We still don’t know what exactly happened, but JJ 3230 has been flying erratically and now that it’s approaching National City, we can see it better and it seems to be on fire. We couldn’t get in touch with the cabin yet, but we’re trying to...’  
The phone was long forgotten and Cat couldn’t really listen to the tv anymore. Her eyes were wide open, Kara picked up at her accelerated heart beat and just as she moved to touch her hand, Cat brought them both to her mouth, supressing a sob.  
“Cat..” But she coudn’t take her eyes from the tv showing images of the plane that seemed to be descending. “Cat, is that..is that Carter’s flight?”  
She nodded and tears streamed violently down her face. She was in shock, she couldn’t look away from the plane.  
Kara hugged her and felt tears down her face too, but she knew she could do something.  
“Cat..”  
She wasn’t answering. Kara took her hands. “Cat, look at me.” She looked and Kara’s heart broke at the pain she saw.  
“Carter..” She choked out.  
“I know. I got him, okay?”  
Cat looked at her confused.  
“I’ll get him. Wait right here. I’ll go get him. He’ll be fine, I promise you. I’ll go get him.” She cried.  
“What..” She couldn’t speak.  
Kara locked their lips and caressed her face. “I’ll go get him. Just wait right here. I lov..” She breathed deep. “I’ll go get him. Don’t do anything, just wait here.”  
Kara went to the balcony, stepped on the edge and threw herself. Cat screamed her name and ran towards it in time to see Kara shooting herself at the sky, leaving a heartbroken and bewildered Cat behind.  
“Come on, Alex, pick up, pick up, pick up.”  
“Hey, sis, what’s up?”  
“Alex, I need your help, it’s urgent.”  
“Please, don’t tell me it’s about sex again, we’ve talked..”  
“Alex, listen to me!” She yelled.  
“Alright.” She frowned. “What’s this sound? Is this wind? Kara, are you flying?”  
“Yes.”  
“Kara, what the hell..?”  
“Listen to me, there’s a plane falling down.”  
“I know, I saw it on tv, but Kara..”  
“No buts. Carter’s inside.”  
“Oh, my God.”  
“Carter, Alex.” She cried. “He’s.. everything. The son of the woman I love is inside that plane and there’s nothing you can do to change my mind about this. I need your help.”  
“I’m on it.”  
“I’m taking it to the airport.”  
“Do you think you can do that?”  
“I have to. And I need you to be there waiting for me as Agent Danvers, not as my sister. I need you to go get Carter as soon as I get it on the ground. Get to him. He’s not very comfortable around people. Tell him you’re my sister and take him to Cat. She’s in her penthouse. He’s a special boy. Save him from all the bureaucracy and get him to her right away. Alex, you should have seen her face..” She cried.  
“I’m on it, Kar. I’m on my way.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Kara, wait.. Please be careful. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” She hung up.  
It didn’t take long for her to get to the plane. She tried to stop the fire with her freezing breath, but it wasn’t working very well. So she went under it to guide the airplane.  
“Rao, this is heavy.” She focused on her strength and extended her arms yelling. “Good. Good. I can do this.” She started flying towards the airport.  
Cat was still on her balcony, dazed, when she heard the tv.  
‘The airplane is getting stability again.’ She ran towards it.  
‘It appears that something got to it? Or someone. Could that be superman?’ ‘I don’t know, I didn’t see the red cape, but it definitely looks like someone is there.’  
Cat watched stunned, she knew damn well who was there, but she still couldn’t bring herself believe it.  
At the same time, Alex drove insanely towards the airport praying that her sister and Carter would be okay. She arrived at the landing road and could see the airplane wasn’t that far.  
“Come on, Kar. You can do this.”  
The fire was getting too intense and she stopped to try the freezing breath again. Surprisingly, this time it worked.  
“Yes, yes, yes, now let’s get you on the ground.”  
‘I don’t think that’s superman. That’s not his uniform and it looks like a woman.. is that a long hair? I think it’s a woman. Who could this woman be?’  
‘I don’t know, but it seems that she’s trying to land the plane.’  
‘Hopefully she will do that. But who is she?’  
“She will.” Cat whispered.  
Alex watched as clumsily Kara got the airplane on the ground. By now, police was already getting to the place too. They ran towards each other and hugged.  
“Oh, my God, I did it, Alex.”  
“Are you okay?” She asked scanning her body.  
“I am, I am. Go get him. Carter Grant. Be careful with him. Take him to penthouse, he knows the address.”  
“Okay, Kara, go, you have to go now.” She took off again before the police got to see her.  
As soon as the door opened, Alex was there.  
“I’m Agent Danvers, FBI, let’s please stand up and leave the plane calmly, you’re safe now. Let’s use both exits. Where’s Carter? Carter Grant?”  
A small boy stood up shakingly and crying. “That—that’s me.”  
She walked to him. “Hi, it’s okay.” She touched his shoulders. “You’re okay now. And you’re coming with me, okay? I’m Alex Danvers, I’m Kara’s sister. She asked me to come get you and take you to your mom, alright?”  
He nodded sobbing. “Okay, then let’s go.”  
Cat saw on tv that the plane was safely on the ground and all she wanted was to race there, but Kara had asked her to stay.  
Her doorbell rang and she ran to the door. As she opened and saw Carter, all she could do was grab her son in a tight embrace.  
“Oh, my God, Carter.” She cried holding him tight. “Thank God, my baby. You’re here, you’re here, you’re safe. Oh, my God.”  
“Mom, I was so scared.” He cried.  
“I know, baby, I know. But you’re here now.” She kissed all over his face smiling.  
The scene brought Alex to tears but she was quick in wipe them out.  
Cat noticed her. She expected to be Kara, but it wasn’t and she didn’t know the brunette standing on her door.  
“Let’s get inside.” She said to both Carter and her.  
“Thank you...”  
“Agent Danvers.” She offered her hand and Cat took it.  
“Danvers?”  
“I’m Kara’s sister.” She cleared her throat.  
“Alex?”  
“Yes, she asked me to get Carter home.”  
“Where is she?”  
“I don’t know. And if you don’t mind, I have to find her.”  
“Of course. Thank you, Alex. And please thank her. Is she okay?”  
She nodded. “She is. Don’t worry.”  
“Thank you, Alex.” Carter said.  
She smiled. “Take care, buddy.”  
As she entered her car, she got Kara’s message. ‘I’m home.’  
SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC- SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC  
Alex entered the apartment and Kara, who had already showered, threw herselft at her.  
“Oh, my God. What a rush. Did you see it? I saved the plane. Is Carter alright? Is Cat alright?”  
“Calm down. Yes, they’re fine, and yes you saved it.” She smiled.  
“You don’ seem very happy?”  
“I am. I truly am, but I’m also worried, Kar. What now?”  
The tv was on. “They don’t know who the woman is.”  
“Yes, but they’ll want to know. And mom’s gonna be so mad.”  
“No, not Eliza.” She sat and hid her face with her hands.  
“And Cat knows, doesn’t she?”  
“She won’t tell anyone.”  
“Are you sure? She’s the Queen..”  
“Of All Media, I know. And I trust her.”  
“Alright.” She lifted both hands in surrender.  
“I loved it, Alex. Helping, saving people. I felt so good, I felt as if I finally did what I was supposed to. What my parents expected from me. I’m not a normal person. I love being Cat’s assistant, but I didn’t travel light-years to fetch lattes.”  
“I know. But please, think about it, okay? This will change your whole life.”  
“I’ve been thinking about it ever since I got here.”  
“Maybe just a little bit more?” She patted her knee. “I’m glad it all worked out.”  
“Me too.”  
“You should get some rest now.”  
“What about the DEO?”  
“I’ll deall with Hank. Will you go to work tomorrow?” Kara winced. “You can’t avoid her forever.”  
“I know.”  
Alex stood up and kissed her head. “Rest. Love you. Good night.”  
She left and Kara’s phone vibrated.  
‘Well done! Why didn’t you tell me you had decided to embrace it?’  
She smiled at Kal-el’s message. ‘It was a last minute thing. And I haven’t decided anything yet.’  
‘Alright. But congratulations, you were amazing. And let me know about it, okay? El Mayarah.’  
She smiled and fought the urge to text Cat. The best she could do now was rest and think about tomorrow.  
At the penthouse, Cat was holding Carter on her bed, thinking whether she should text Kara or not. But she trusted Alex that Kara was fine, so she decided to give her some time.

 

SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC- SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC  
The next morning, she decided Carter should stay home that day and so should she. But she still had to go to CatCo to delegate tasks and hopefully meet Kara. She stepped into her elevator feeling too nervous, waiting for its doors to open again. And there she was.  
“Good morning, Miss Grant.” She said, trying to hide how nervous she was. She tried to hand the latte, but Cat didn’t take it. She just walked past her.  
“Everyone importante inside now.”  
They followed her.  
“I’m sure you know about the blasting News. Let’s work on it. Everything you get about that woman, anything – she emphasized – let me know right away. Did I make myself clear? I won’t be here, I’ll be working at home with my son. Now, go. Chop chop. And James..”  
“Yes, Miss Grant.”  
“Thank you for the call.”  
“Is he okay?”  
“Yes, he is.”  
James locked eyes with Kara. She frowned confused and he left.  
“Kara, balcony.”  
She followed her. Once they were away from prying eyes, Cat threw herself at her.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I am.”  
“Are you sure? I wanted to call yesterday, but I.. I didn’t know what to say.”  
“Me too, and me either.” She touched her glasses and Cat took her hand and pulled her to the bench.  
“How.. How did you do that?”  
“That’s what I wanted to talk about before... But Cat, they can’t know. They can’t find out about me, that could ruin my life.”  
“I know. I know. I think they won’t. The images aren’t very good, they didn’t get close enough, we could barely see it was a woman. I knew it, of course. But I think it’s just because I just knew. And, your hair was black?”  
“Too much soot.”  
“That makes sense.”  
“Won’t you tell?”  
“Of course not, Kara! Did you expect me to?”  
“It’s just.. this is huge and..”  
“I’d never do anything to harm you. I know this could be catastrophic to you.”  
“Thank you.” She rested her head on Cat’s shoulder.  
“Plus, you saved my son.” She fought the tears. “I’ll never thank you enough for that.” She kissed Kara.  
“I couldn’t let anything happen to him.”  
“We need to talk about this.”  
“Yeah, we do.”  
“But I want to be home for Carter. Would you come with me?”  
“Of course. I’ll just grab my things.” She stood up. Cat pulled her for another kiss.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay.”  
She smiled and took her hand. ‘I’m so glad you’re not pushing me away.’ “Let’s go.”  
They broke apart and left the office. Cat pushed the elevator button and Kara was about to do the same to the other one when Cat cleared her throat.  
“What? Oh.. you want me to.. there with you? Sure?” Cat rolled her eyes. “Alright.”  
The doors closed and Cat held her hand. “You better not take the public elevator again.”  
“Alright.” She laughed.  
SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC- SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC-SC  
When they got home, Carter was still asleep. So they sat on the living room to talk.  
“It wasn’t an easy night for him. Do you want anything to drink?”  
“No, thank you.” She sat down.  
“Alright.” She sat beside her.  
“Where do I start?”  
“Let me start by saying nothing you tell me will be published, unless you tell me to. Okay?”  
“Thank you.” Kara caressed her knee.  
“So.. how come could you carry a plane on your back?”  
“I’m.. I’m Superman’s cousin.”  
Cat’s eyes widened. “You are?”  
“Yes.”  
“So, you’re from Kripton?”  
“Yeah, you’ve been kissing an alien.” They laughed.  
“But how is that possible? I thought..” Cat cleared her throat. “I thought Kripton died when he was just a baby.”  
Kara looked down, holding her tears. “It’s a long story.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“I was 13 when Kripton died. Kal-el was just a baby.”  
“Who’s Kal-El?”  
“Sorry, Superman. And no, that’s not the name he uses.” She smiled.  
“But that’s not possible, you’re younger than him! Wait, is Kara your real name?”  
“Yes, it is. Kara Zor-el.” She said in her accent. “Kara Danvers, for my foster family.”  
“Thank you, for asking Alex to bring him.”  
“Of course.”  
“And please continue, I’ll control my questions.”  
Kara laughed. “Okay. So my people exploited Kripton’s resources to its end. We knew we didn’t have much time left. Kal-el had just been born and my uncle did not want him to die without actually living yet. They decided to send him away. They chose Earth because it seemed a great planet and also we look the same, at least our appearance is, so maybe he wouldn’t have much trouble in being an alien. My parents, of course, didn’t want me to die either, but they knew I wouldn’t accept to just go away and leave it all behind, leave them behind.”  
She looked up and tears came down her face. Cat held her hand.  
“So they made it seem like a mission. I had to come to watch over my baby cousin so we could carry Kripton’s heritage. Our planet would be gone, but Kripton would go on through us. It wasn’t easy.. leaving them.”  
She looked at her with watery eyes. “Rao, it isn’t easy to be the survivor. It’s such a heavy weight. And Kal.. he doesn’t remember anything, but I was 13, Cat. I remember.. everything, every single day.”  
“God, Kara.” She held her, crying too, but Kara wanted to go on. “I can’t believe you’ve gone through all this. It hurts me to know you’ve lost so much.”  
“The day had come. My uncle put Kal on his pod and sent him. I took a little longer. I mean.. how do you let go of your parents embrace when you know it’s the last one? I just couldn’t. I just wanted to hold them tight forever, to beg them to come with me, to beg them to let me die with everyone. But, they told me it was time. I got in my pod and took off. But it was too late.” She choked out.  
“Kara, you don’t need to..”  
“I want to. I want you to know. Oh, Rao, Cat. I heard it, I felt it. Kripton exploded right on my back, I felt it.” She cried harder and Cat was holding her so tight she was afraid she could break her. “The blast knocked my pod off course and I ended up on the Phantom Zone.”  
She took some time to compose herself and Cat waited in silent.  
“Time doesn’t really exists there, and that’s why I didn’t age. I was there for 24 years.”  
“Oh, my God, Kara.”  
“I slept through most of it. And when I landed, I was still a 13 year old girl. I didn’t know so much time had passed, for me I had just lost everyone and I had to find my baby cousin. Turns out my baby cousin was already a man, and Superman was the one who found me. I was devastaded. To know I had a mission made it slightly easier to come, but now I didn’t have anything anymore. He took me to the Danvers and they took care of me, taught me how to play human, how to control my powers and how to hide them. They were amazing. It took me some time to open up to Eliza and Jeremiah, but I had never had a sister before, and Alex.. she’s everything to me.”  
Cat kissed her eyes and wiped her tears.  
“They said the world didn’t need another super hero. And that things could be too complicated for me. Superman was born in Kripton but he was raised here, he barely speaks our language. He’s.. well, he’s a human with powers. I am an alien. I was a 13 year old talking Kriptonese and not in hold of my powers at all. So the best for me was to hide.”  
“And now?”  
“We couldn’t lose Carter. I’d never let that happen.” Cat smiled at how she said ‘we’.  
“Have you thought about it?”  
“All these years. My family always wanted me to hide, Kal always wanted me to join the cape.” She laughed.  
“And what do you want?”  
“I don’t want people to know I am the one who saved the plane. But.. I loved it. I loved being able to help. Being able to fly, to fully be who I am. It was amazing.”  
“So, maybe you should embrace it when you’re ready.”  
“Do you think so? Do you think I’d be a good hero?”  
“You saved my son’s life, and a bunch of other people. You’ve been saving me for 2 years everyday without your powers. And you know what? I think you’re the miracle that’ll save our tribune!” Kara smiled. “You need to start slowly. But I think you’d be wonderful.” She took her face in her hands.  
“I love you, Cat.” She smiled.  
“I love you too. My Supergirl.” She kissed her.


End file.
